Would You Marry Me?
by Azalea 'Renai' Maurish
Summary: ONESHOT!—Happy Birthday for Shizuo! Ketika semua kejahatan Izaya berbalik pada dirinya sendiri, membuatnya sakit keras hingga tinggal menunggu ajalnya. Drabble-ish, Shizaya, proposal scene. Don't like? Scraam :3


_This is the day, the day that I kiss your cold cheek_

_The day that the death is too kind to separate us_

_And too mischief to slow me down_

_Is there some way for me_

_To confess?_

_Between flesh and bones, between tongue and teeths, between shore and the sea_

_Locking dead in_

_Away, away from home_

_Fell because of grief, mourn_

_...is never suits us well, dear_

**Would You Marry Me?**

**.**

Disclaim:

**All The Characters **are belongs to **All The Respectful Holders**

**All Rights Reserved**

**.**

**Summary:**

ONESHOT!—Happy Birthday for Shizuo! Ketika semua kejahatan Izaya berbalik pada dirinya sendiri, membuatnya sakit keras hingga tinggal menunggu ajalnya. Drabble-ish, Shizaya, proposal scene. Don't like? Scraam~

**.**

**| One-shot | Shizaya | Slash | Proposal | Hurt/Angst |**

* * *

**.**

"Dia tidak akan menerimaku."

Teman yang di sebelahnya menoleh sedikit. Alis kirinya terangkat, setelahnya ia membuang pandangannya ke horizon biru disana.

"Mengapa kau berpikiran begitu?" tanyanya seraya memasukkan tangannya ke saku. Awan di langit tampak bergerak sedikit-sedikit dengan sapuan tipis layaknya kuas seniman. Tapi yang menciptakan pola itu lebih daripada seniman. Seleranya terlalu bagus.

"Dia akan salah paham karena kondisinya. Ia tidak akan mengerti."

"Oh."

Setelahnya, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan. Baik si penyampai cerita, maupun si audiens, sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Ada pengertian diantara mereka, meski keheningan menurut orang kebanyakan akan tidak mengenakkan. Namun tidak bagi keduanya—mereka justru nyaman dengan keheningan dan tanpa kata-kata. Butuh waktu lama agar keheningan itu menjadi nyaman, bukan lagi kecanggungan. Dan memang karena mereka sudah lama berteman, tentu saja.

Si penyampai cerita kemudian merogoh saku, dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. Si pendengar memerhatikan temannya mengeluarkan 'kanker batangan' tersebut, lalu menyalakannya perlahan-lahan. Menyesap nikotin candu itu ke paru-paru, sistem tubuhnya, lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Kabut itu segera hilang, ditiup angin.

"Kau akan segera mati karena itu."

Si penyampai cerita hanya mengumam kecil mendengar itu. Si pendengar memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memberikan komentar mengenai rokok, dan kemudian ia berkata—dengan perkataan yang berlainan dengan komentar diatas. Melanjutkan pembicaraan utama.

"Jika ia benar-benar mencintaimu, ia akan mengerti hatimu."

Si rambut pirang lembut, yang memiliki kunci-kunci pada tiap ujungnya—hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia berdiri. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai tampak tegap—entah karena ia memakai kemeja hingga ia terkesan demikian. Wajahnya tampak tenang, gurat-gurat rupawan tertera tanpa cela. Tampan sekali.

"Apa kau mendukungku?"

Temannya, yang berambut merah bata dengan sinar matahari mencium puncak kepalanya—hanya tertawa kecil. Rambutnya menciptakan efek layaknya terbakar, meski itu hanya ilusi semata. Namun, itu memang pemandangan yang bisa mengambil nafas, dan bagaimana ujung-ujungnya bercerawat satu sama lain.

"Kau tak perlu dukunganku, Shizuo Heiwajima. Kau adalah orang terkuat, bukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia melihat langit. Langit pagi yang mendung, seperti berkabung pada upacara pemakaman. Pada sisi jendela, sebuah bunga kecil berkelopak biru—bunga forget-me-not—melambai halus, mengikuti kemana angin mau. Bunga itu adalah bunga perlambang dimana seseorang takkan pernah dilupakan, seperti namanya. Perlambang kenangan kepergian seseorang. Lambang perpisahan yang pahit-masam, namun manis pada cara yang tak kasat mata.

Rambut orang itu berterbangan—warna hitam kelam, terlalu hitam seperti kayu eboni. Mata sewarna bata, yang terkadang berpendar layaknya kemerahan. Senyum yang aneh, namun tetap memiliki pesonanya. Kulit putih, seperti pagi pada musim salju. Begitu dingin. Begitu pucat. Begitu sedih. Begitu... mati.

Izaya Orihara menoleh ketika ada seseorang yang menginterupsi masuk—dan melihat seorang temannya (satu-satu teman baiknya) berjalan kearahnya dengan senyum lebar. Yang selalu jujur dan tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Kacamata minus bertengger di hidungnya, dengan jubah panjang khas dokter. Rambutnya agak berwarna cokelat—seperti warna _chestnut _yang matang. Ia membawa nampan berisi makan pagi, makanan hangat yang berbau wangi.

"Halo, Izaya-kun!" sapanya, riang. "Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini? Tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam?"

Jeda sesaat. Bibir kiri Izaya agak tertarik keatas melihat gerak-gerik si dokter periang—Shinra Kishitani.

"Empat jam. Tidak buruk," jawabnya, dengan _tone_ halus.

Shinra tersenyum cerah—berlawanan seperti cuaca pagi ini. Ia kemudian menaruh nampan makanan tersebut di meja bufet, sisi tempat tidur Izaya. Kemudian dengan jemari cekatan, ia menyiapkan obat-obatan—karena ia sudah cukup lama melakukan ini.

"Izaya-kun, kali ini habiskan makananmu ya?" pinta sang dokter muda dengan senyum membujuk. "Dan minum obatnya. Semuanya."

Izaya memberikan pandangan sekilas, dan kemudian ia kembali menatapi bunga forget-me-not yang melambai pelan. Seperti berbahasa sendiri. Dan karena Shinra tidak diberikan jawaban apapun oleh temannya, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajah dan menatap Izaya. Senyum yang senantiasa melekati bibir si dokter muda langsung terhapus, ketika melihat raut wajah Izaya.

"Izaya-kun?"

"Shinra, kau pikir berapa lama lagi aku akan hidup...? Bertahan antara hidup dan mati. Bolak-balik koma, dan... berkali-kali hampir mati...?" tanya Izaya, lirih. Menyerupai bisikan.

Dan ketika mendengar itu, bibir bawah Shinra agak gemetar, merasa begitu tertekan melihat sisi rapuh Izaya. Temannya yang dahulu begitu jahat, kejam, dan... menyukai melihat penderitaan orang lain. Temannya yang suka membuat orang lain menderita, yang tak pernah memiliki belas kasihan—dan sekarang, semua kejahatan itu berbalik pada dirinya.

Ia tertimpa sakit keras. Sakit yang langsung merenggut semua kekuatannya. Membuatnya tak bisa jauh dari tempat tidur, kursi roda, obat, dan rumah sakit.

Sakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan. Sakit yang ketika kau menerimanya, kau hanya tinggal menunggu ajal dan menulis surat wasiat—karena meski mereka menyelamatkanmu, kau takkan bisa pulih seperti sedia kala. Seperti kutukan. Seperti hal yang sering kita lihat pada novel fiksi. Penyakit tak berjawab.

"Izaya-kun, tolong jangan berbicara seperti itu..." kata Shinra, sambil tersenyum gugup. Ia menyentuh bahu kurus Izaya, yang semakin hari semakin kehilangan berat tubuh karena patogen tersebut.

Izaya tersenyum tipis. Bagaimana semua ego dan kebanggaannya telah luruh bersama dengan kekuatan fisiknya. Pada awalnya, ia begitu membenci Shinra yang bermaksud menolong, dan mengutuk Celty yang juga bermaksud membantu. Ia bisa sendirian. Ia _memang _sendirian dan ia tidak butuh siapapun. Izaya Orihara adalah Tuhan, diatas semua manusia. Manusia tidak boleh meremehkannya. Ia kuat. Ia tidak memiliki batas.

Namun, ia menyerah pada akhirnya. Pada maut. Pada Shinra yang menangis sedih... dan pada musuhnya yang ia klaim benci. Shizuo. Ia harus melupakan egonya. Melupakan ambisi menjijikannya. Mengakui jika ia bersalah. Mengakui jika ia sakit, luar dan dalam. Mengakui kalau ia salah satu bajingan yang mungkin seharusnya mati. Tidak dibiarkan menebarkan kekacauan lebih jauh, oleh kekuatan di atas sana.

"Shinra, ini sudah waktunya aku meminum obat, bukan?" tanya Izaya, dengan senyum tipis. Lemah. Hampir tanpa kehidupan. Shinra mengangguk dan hendak berjalan mengambil nampan—ketika terdengar suara ketukan di kamar rumah sakit ini. Izaya memberikan isyarat agar Shinra membukakan pintu, tak usah membawakan nampan makanan itu untuknya, dan Shinra setuju.

Langkah kaki ringan menapaki dengan cepat, ketika sang dokter meneriakkan 'sebentar!' pada siapapun tamu yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

Dokter itu membukakan pintu dan kemudian tersenyum riang. Tamu biasa. Shizuo, salah satu teman akrabnya.

"Shizuo-kun! Ayo masuk! Izaya-kun sudah bangun."

Shizuo hanya memberikan gerutuan 'ya', sementara Shinra tidak mengikuti si rambut pirang. Dokter muda itu memutuskan keluar, memberikan mereka sedikit privasi—selain itu, ia harus pulang ke apartemennya, karena baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia menerima panggilan.

Shizuo mendekati tempat tidur dimana Izaya duduk lemah, dengan gaun rumah sakit krem yang muram—dan Izaya menyambut sang bertender, mantan rivalnya dengan senyum tipis.

Shizuo bisa merasakan perbedaan pada Izaya, ketika dulu mata itu penuh dengan kelicikan dan akal bulus, ketika lidahnya yang bisa membuat bencana seisi distrik Ikebukuro dulu, ketika bibirnya menyeringai puas, ketika tubuhnya berlari ringan—semua itu berganti dengan pemandangan di depannya. Izaya yang berbeda. Izaya yang rapuh. Izaya yang... menunggu maut. Izaya yang begitu ingin ia lindungi.

Semuanya terasa begitu berbeda sekarang. Seperti lelucon konyol. Dua musuh yang saling benci dan kini saling mengasihi. Hanya Shizuo yang memiliki cukup hati untuk menyerah dan menangkap Izaya, ketika si mantan informan itu lemah. Karena siapa yang tahu, jika dibalik sosok penuh kekerasannya, Shizuo adalah orang yang begitu baik hatinya.

Dan Izaya sadar itu. Meski ia tidak mengatakannya. Hubungan mereka penuh dengan bayang masa lalu, serta kebingungan dan kecanggungan. Hingga waktu berlalu cukup lama dan membuat Shizuo menyadari, perasaan benci selama 13 tahun ini hanyalah bualan belaka. Perasaan intens itu adalah.._._

Cinta dan benci adalah teman, sahabat, saudara, musuh, kekasih, dan tinggal dalam satu wadah yang sama. Begitu tipis, hingga terkadang garis itu hilang, lenyap, dan akhirnya cinta dan benci itu bersatu, membuat sang manusia begitu bingung dengan perasaannya. Butuh waktu, dan kejadian tertentu agar sang manusia bisa membedakan keduanya. Seperti Shizuo.

Dan ia baru saja menyadarinya.

"Halo, Shizuo," sapa Izaya, dengan senyum yang masih bertahan.

"Hey," sapa si bartender—dan kemudian duduk di sisi tempat tidur Izaya.

Ia meraih tangan sang mantan informan. Meremasnya lembut, merasakan bagaimana tangan kecil dan pucat itu begitu pas berada di genggamannya. Matanya yang sewarna kacang almond menatap halus cokelat-kemerahan milik Izaya—dan ia membawa bibirnya, mengecup lembut dahi Izaya.

Dahi mereka kemudian bersatu, menempel sementara mereka menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. Izaya-lah yang pertama kali memecah kesunyian.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shizuo."

Shizuo tersenyum kecil, seraya menarik diri dari Izaya. Ia melihat sekilas kalender. 28 Januari.

"Maaf ya, seharusnya kita bisa merayakan ini," gumam Izaya lagi. Shizuo menatapnya, dan ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian, ia menyentuh pipi dingin sang informan.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu," katanya. Ia menarik nafas, dan kemudian mengecup tangan Izaya, hingga ke pergelangan tangan informan tersebut.

"Aku ingin menikahimu."

Mata Izaya membelalak. Rona kehidupan kembali ke pipinya, mendengar kata-kata sakral tersebut—yang diucapkan Shizuo begitu lancar, dan mudah.

Shizuo adalah laki-laki yang tidak menyukai basa-basi. Ia akan mengatakan apa yang ada dalam hatinya, ia begitu jujur dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia tidak menyukai permainan kata, maupun permainan hati—berbeda dengan Izaya yang akan terus berbelit-belit, membuat orang lain menebak-nebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Karenanya Shizuo memang ada untuk Izaya. Shizuo bukan orang yang mudah tertipu, ia akan mengikuti bagaimana hatinya berbicara. Ia akan menjadi seseorang yang berada dibelakang Izaya, yang akan memberitahukan dan menjaga Izaya agar tidak keluar dari jalur seharusnya. Dan Izaya tahu itu.

"Aku mau..." jawab Izaya, sambil tersenyum. "Aku mau mendampingimu, Shizuo."

Pria berambut pirang halus tersebut, kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Izaya, dan mengecup bibir mantan informan tersebut, dengan lembut.

**.**

_Adakah cara untuk __mengatakannya_

_Jauh, jauh dari rumah_

_Kembali, dan berbalik kepada laut_

_Saat jasadmu diminta oleh nisanmu_

_Dan mereka berkata, aku tidak bisa menghidupkanmu_

_**.**  
_

* * *

_**.**_

**Lima Tahun Kemudian...**

"_Away... away from home. Go back and forth, on the sea. I'm all alone, after all..." _

Ia berdiri, di depan batu nisan—mengumamkan lagu tersebut. Rokoknya yang agak basah karena hujan, terselip di kedua bibirnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan membingkai wajahnya—dan sama-sama basah karena air. Begitupula dengan jas hitam serta kemeja yang ia kenakan. Hampir tidak ada celah kering, disana.

Shizuo Heiwajima menatapi nisan tersebut, yang terukir dengan indah nama seseorang yang lima tahun lalu bersamanya. Yang ia nikahi, namun terlalu cepat untuk pergi. Nisan itu ditemani dengan bunga biru—bunga forget-me-not—yang dulu sering berada di sisi jendela kamar Izaya. Menemani saat-saat sekaratnya.

Izaya tidak pernah bisa bertahan lama. Dan Shizuo tahu itu.

Shizuo menundukkan wajahnya. Ia kemudian berbicara. Bercerita, seakan-akan Izaya masih disana, masih bisa mendengarkannya. Bukan terbaring tenang jauh-jauh di bawah tanah, dan jauh dari Shizuo. Bercerita dengan lancar, sedikit nada pecah karena ia tahu dalam hatinya, hari ulang tahun ini begitu masam dan pahit**. **Tapi ini adalah satu langkah mendekati dimana Izaya berada. Satu langkah menuju bagaimana usia manusia sangat terbatas.

Satu tahun, satu langkah, satu hari ulang tahun menuju kematiannya.

Shizuo bercerita mengenai Ikebukuro. Mengenai kehidupannya sedikit. Mengenai bagaimana kehadiran mantan informan itu membuat hari-harinya berbeda. Namun, ketika Izaya pergi, tiap hari adalah sama bagi Shizuo. Hampir tidak berbeda.

Ia juga bercerita mengenai Shinra dan Celty. Mengenai Mairu dan Kururi. Mengenai bagaimana Shizuo mengatasi kesedihannya, yang ia tidak bisa menangis karenanya. Mengenai bagaimana Shizuo kehilangan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia gantikan. Seakan-akan semua perasaan intensnya pada Izaya terbuang percuma—karena jasadnya seperti terbakar. Hilang, musnah. Tidak kembali.

Jauh dari tempatnya, teriakan anak kecil memecah lamunan Shizuo. Ia menoleh.

Ia melihat anaknya berlari kearahnya, dan Shizuo berlutut untuk memeluknya. Kemudian, ia menggendongnya keluar dari areal tersebut, setelah memberikan pandangan terakhir kearah batu nisan kesepian tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal, Izaya."

**.**

_This is the day, the day that I kiss your cold cheek_

_The day that the death is too kind to separate us_

_And too mischief to slow me down_

_Is there some way for me_

_To confess?_

_Between flesh and bones, between tongue and teeths, between shore and the sea_

_Locking dead in_

_Away, away from home_

_Fell because of grief, mourn_

_...is never suits us well, dear_

_I'm all alone, after all_

_**.**  
_

**The End**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Terimakasih Sudah Membaca "Would You Marry Me"!**

**Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk (28 January):**

1. **Elijah Wood** (who portrayed as Frodo on Lord of The Rings Trilogy)

2.** Shizuo Heiwajima, **dan** Kamiya Hiroshi**

3. **Saya sendiri! ***grins*

Serta, terimakasih untuk semua pihak yang memberikan saya ucapan selamat ulang tahun! :') review?


End file.
